Dakuwanzu no Naku Koro ni
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: I thought I was free, but I was dead wrong. Emphasis on the dead. I never wanted them involved, especially not with her back. Just because he's the Thief King, doesn't mean he can beat a demon. Everything ends, When the Dark Ones Cry... Umineko X-over
1. Akumu: Nightmare

Dākuwanzu no Naku Koro ni  
><strong>When the Dark Ones Cry<strong>

_O1: Akumu __**(Nightmare)**_

* * *

><p><em>Why am I back here?<em> I thought as I wandered the halls of my old school. "I transferred last month…"

"_I missed you, little hikari of mine…"_ I heard echoing through the dark and barren hall. I blinked, and all the windows were bashed out just like I remembered. I looked down as my bare feet stepped each step through a puddle of blood.

"_They can't keep you away from me forever,"_ the voice said again.

I stopped walked and tilted my head curiously to my right. "Who are you?"

Glass began shattering but I didn't move an inch. I listened closely, and found myself listening to hushed whispers all around me.

"_Boushi!"_

"_Akuma!"_

"_Sutego…"_

"_Yasha! Yasha!"_

"_Debiru!"_

"_Akki…akki, akki, akki!"_

I was curious once more. Variants of 'demon' and 'devil', along with the first one being 'dead child' I heard. Shouldn't I be frightened? Why am I so curious? Perhaps I am mad.

"_URUSAI!"_ the first voice yelled at the others. _"Stop trying to forget, Rina-kun. You will never be able to rid yourself of me."_

I gasped slightly; only my friends used that nickname. "How do you know me?" I shouted at the shadows, which seemed to be growing.

"_Because you are mine, my little Severina."_

The shadows crept closer and closer to me and as I looked down, my onyx hair fell into my face. I jerked my head up, pushing my hair (minus my bangs) out of my face, and saw _her_. Her devilish crimson tinted eyes, blood-stained smile, the layers of her pure black hair all askew; she had come back for me.

"What do you want with me?" I yelled at her, trying to be confident.

She grinned, revealing her sharp incisors. "How quickly we forget, Rina-kun. I was your first and only friend in Tateyama, and now you think you can ditch me when you transfer to Domino City?" She laughed cynically. "How foolish you are, Rina-kun."

It was then that I remembered her. "Mania!" She nodded. "Why do you keep tormenting me like this? Just leave me alone!"

Mania wagged her finger back and forth in a 'tsk tsk' motion. "Now, now, Rina-kun,"

"And stop calling me that!"

"**URUSAI, **Rina-kun!" she screamed at me. I shrank back and let her continue. "I am a part of you, as told by the engravement on your back. You let yourself go to me; you're stuck with me."

The shadows continued to creep closer, and creep behind me as well. "Why do you continue to haunt me, Mania?"

"Because you have something I want."

"And what is that?"

The shadows came from behind and shoved me forward, right into Mania. She held me close in a demonically loving embrace. _"Your spirit, and your life,"_ she hissed into my ear with a sadistic grin.

I tried my best to shove away from her, but she just wouldn't let me go. Blood began oozing its way from the walls, the cracks in the linoleum floors – everywhere. Each and every memory came flooding into my head from Mania's; every horrid thing she's ever done.

I heard the cries and screams of people and cringed. Mania told me they deserved it, they were the ones who made me cry. I told her again and again to let me go, but she refused. I felt her claw-like nails digging into the flesh of my back; she was trying to rejoin us together.

"_You are mine, Rina-kun,"_ she hissed again, _"Never, ever forget it…"_

* * *

><p>"Severina!" My mother called up. "Severina it's time for school!"<p>

I shot up in my bed in a cold sweat with Mania's words still echoing in my head. _"You are mine, Rina-kun…"_

Will I ever be able to escape her madness…?

As I got dressed for school, I saw the markings on my back and answered my own question; I really was stuck with Mania for the eternity; whether I liked it or not. I wasn't sure if her intentions were as she said – to cause harm to those who harm me, or if it was only to distract me from her real plans.

I've bet on the latter for the last twelve years.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Ohkay, so this isn't I Am a Superstar, or I'm Begging You for Mercy, or What You Want, etc. etc. But upon watching five more episodes of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni last night (and still not being able to rid myself of Mion's laughter) and listening to "Oyashiro-sama" from the Higurashi OST, I came up with this. It's gonna be creepy, and bloody, and weird, and it starts getting into Yu-Gi-Oh in the next chapter so just hang in there and don't hate because it's not in this chapter! Rina is in Domino City after all; everything bad starts there :D

Oh! And the name "Mania" is pronounced Mah-nee-ah. Not like May-nee-uh. Then there's Severina: Sev-er-ee-nah.

Mania - Mah-nee-ah  
>Severina - Sev-er-ee-nah<p>

Mania is the Etruscan goddess of Hell, as I have googled. And Severina is apparently a dark name. Courtesy of google(:

So yeah…review I guess. :3


	2. Himitsu: Secret

**Kuraki-chan:** So I know this started off as a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic…buuutttt, I have been watching Umineko no Naku Koro ni and decided to make it a crossfic with that :D Ironically enough, after working a few bugs out and looking up some info, it actually fits better than my original plan. This chapter we learn ever so little bit more about Severina, because she knows how to explain herself by also keeping it vague enough.

_Pronunciations in this chapter;;_

Severina – sev-er-ee-nah  
>Mania – mah-nee-ah<br>Ophellia – oh-fee-lee-ah  
>Lillith – lih-lith<br>Eiko – ey-ee-koh  
>Takeshi – tahk-eh-shee<br>Nakazawa – nah-kah-zah-wah  
>Samara – sah-mah-rah<br>Hnh…I have a lot of 'ah' sounding names. Haha.

Enjoy(:

* * *

><p><span>Dākuwanzu no Naku Koro ni<span>  
><strong>When the Dark Ones Cry<strong>

_O2: Hitmitsu __**(Secret)**_

I walked to Domino High in my usual knee-high black, flat, boots, dark grey skirt, and black off-the-shoulder long sleeve shirt. I had heard from other students about their old – and hideous – uniforms that got abolished just a few months ago, at the start of the year. I stopped in my tracks when an icy wind blew my way, and held my skirt down. It certainly was colder in Domino City than Tateyama, but I do love the cold.

I picked up my pace a bit, and was at the fairly large school in a few more minutes. Well, it was large to me anyways. My old school in Tateyama only had about 200 students total for the high school and middle school. Only about 120 of that were high school kids. 80 in middle school, and about 70-80 in the elementary school; all of us shared one building too.

I'm usually early to school, since my mom wakes us all up early. We're used to it because we used to have to get up with mom and father since they worked in Tokyo. Every morning I'm in homeroom alone for about ten minutes before a boy, whom I learned a few weeks ago was Ryou Bakura, comes in. We ended up as friends because he was also a transfer student a couple of years ago and we share a lot in common. I'm not used to having friends, and he understood that because he isn't either.

People usually avoided us. But I always wondered, and still wonder, why they would avoid someone as sweet as Ryou-kun.

"Good morning, Ryou-kun," I smiled at the whitette as he walked in.

"Good morning, Rina-chan," he smiled back, sitting next to me. "You look awfully tired."

I sighed. "I had a nightmare last night."

He looked concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked down at my lap, my grey eyes vacant. "I've had the same nightmare for years now. If it's not the same, than it's similar every time. I have a bad past…and hoped to make it better here, but…" I shook my head.

Ryou nodded slowly. "I understand, Rina, it was the same for me when I transferred…"

We stared at each other for a moment, curious at the other's vague words; then the bell rang. Students began filing in and Ryou and I turned our attention to class, even though it was only homeroom. A chill ran down my spine as Mania's words continued to ring through my head. I looked up at the board and my eyes widened slightly; it was December 5th, 22 days before my 17th birthday. That explained a lot.

Mania always did enjoy taunting me near my birthday more. She mentioned something about the number 17 once when I was a child, but I don't remember by now. Something scares me about it now, though.

"You're Severina Nakazawa, right?" one of my classmates in front of me asked. He had strange hair – it was shaped like a star and in three different colours. Yugi Motou I believe his name was.

"Ano…yes," I replied, "Why?"

"I was talking to my grandpa yesterday and he mentioned you being one of the top ranked duelists in regional tournaments."

I blinked in surprise; I had played in tournaments and won, but they were small town and city ones. How could anyone know about it here?

"Well I guess so…I mean, I've only played in small tournaments so I'm not that great."

"Don't be modest, Rina-chan," Ryou smiled at me, "you've beaten me loads of times!"

"Maybe we should duel sometime, than!" Yugi suggested enthusiastically.

"I would love to see that, because the duel between her and Bakura was scary." Ryou told Yugi. "Rina won of course, but the duel lasted nearly an hour and Bakura got so frustrated!"

"What kind of deck do you have?" Yugi asked me.

"Mostly spell-casters and the like. I have a handful of cats and dragons too. Fire and dark attributes are my main theme."

"How long have you been dueling?"

"Hnh…for quite some time now. It was the only thing that kept me from feeling totally alone as a little kid." Yugi gave me a curious look; Ryou already knew the story. "When I was six, I had to take my baby sister Ophellia away during a robbery. We ran to our aunt's house about a town over and stayed there for the night.

"My aunt was a drug addict, and uncle an alcoholic. We weren't that safe. The next day when my uncle was some-what sober, he drove us back. My older sister, Lillith – who was nine at the time – came crawling out from a rose bush once we came calling. Our parents were slaughtered." The boy jumped a little.

"Well, technically it was our father and his wife – she's not our biological mom. Our birth mother left after Ophellia was born and dad got custody. I don't remember much about her, since I was only about six. The robbery was shortly after she had left. Lillith refuses to talk about her. The three of us stayed with our aunt and uncle – dad's sister and brother-in-law he never even liked nor let us see, until word got out about how they abused a nine, six, and barely one year old. We got taken out and put into foster care. We currently live with the couple that took us in then – Eiko and Takeshi Nakazawa. They have one daughter – Samara, and adopted us because they couldn't have any more kids due to birth complications."

_And they knew,_ I thought.

Yugi looked stunned and sorry. I just shrugged and stared out the window. "My dad was what got me into the occult. The Nakazawas encourage it like he did. While Lillith's away at college, Ophellia and I study the occult."

"Is that why you have a deck of spell-casters?"

I nodded. "Ophellia does too." We're both studying two of the most powerful witches ever right now. Of course there are others, a whole group, but they're our favourites."

"Who?"

"The Golden and Endless Witch Beatrice, and the Witch of Miracles, Frederica Bernkastel."


End file.
